OC Contest!
by PhoenixInFlames18
Summary: Title says all. Just read inside for the application!
1. Application

Okay so basically this is a story I randomly came up with while taking a nap with a puppy (Don't ask). All of the guys find out they have superpowers, so they use them for greater good, while also being Big Time Rush. Most people dont' know, and that's how they like it. But when a new villian comes to town, he wrecks havoc on the city, and Big Time Rush has to figure out a way to battle the evil, while still keeping their identities hidden, and their loves safe.

This is just the application. I need a girl for James, Logan, and Carlos. You can be human, super power, or can slowly gain super powers. You can have as many superpowers as you want. And you can have one of those sob story backgrounds, just not too scary.

Okay here's the application. Deadline is Saturday August 13th (I think thats the date) and I will try and post the results on Sunday, but that's the day before I start school back so I may not, who knows. Oh well, here's the application

Name:

Nicknames: (minimum of 3)

Hair:

Eyes:

Piercings:

Tattoos:

Anything else about apperance:

Personality: (Be a little discriptive)

Background: (History basically)

Power: (If you want to have them. If not just human)

Love Life:

Fav Book:

Fav Movie:

Fav Song(s):

Fav Singer/Band(s):

Fav Food:

Fav Animal:

Likes:

Dislikes: (also fears)

BTR Guy: (I got Kendall so either James, Logan, or Carlos)

Why does he like you?:

Why do you like him?:

Will he make the first move?: (If so, how will he win you over?)

What kind of gift would he give you?:

That's all I can think of right now. If you want to add anything else then you can. I think I may be missing some stuff. Or I know I am. Anyways. That's it! Hope you guys enter. Can't wait to see it!


	2. Help!

Okay. So I'm looking at everyone's application. I love your characters soooooo sooooo much! And dont worry. I'll soon be looking through and picking who.

But I also need some help. Titles and super powers for the guys.

I don't know any titles and I'm bad at them. And since you already know the summary, could you guys help with the title? I would appreciate it greatly.

Okay powers for the guys. I know I want Logan to have telekinesis, and Kendall to have super strength. Carlos I think will have speed and invisibity. But I don't know what to give James. And I want mroe powers for each of them. I want at least three or four powers

So if you guys could help me on finding powers for them. I will dedicate a chapter for you. If I forgot then sorry. But please help me out on a title and powers Please!

Thanks. Just send a review would really appreciate it :D

Peace, Love, Big Time Rush!


	3. Winners!

**So finally I created the powers and got out winners! Now I loved all of your characters so, so, SO, much! But I could only pick three, so please do not be saddened by if I didn't pick you. Please read even if you didn't get picked. I might put you as an extra. Maybe a friend for the girls? If you still want to be in it and be a friend, just send another application. You can make this one up.**

**But here are the powers for the boys. I couldn't pick just one out of all your wonderful entries. So I picked them all and here they are.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kendall: strength, ability to absorb others powers, superhuman reflexes, forcefield, energy blast (being the leader. I could just see him having all of these, thanks to all that helped)<strong>_

_**James: mind control, hypnosis, teleport, shapeshift, body control, , charming through mind, empathy (able to read/sense/control others emotions), set himself on fire (just like the human torch), *(I like these because it shows him as the pretty boy but still strong)***_

_**Logan: read minds, telekinesis, ability to sense superhuman powers, able to understand any language through pyhsical touch, mind reading, search electromagnetic waves. (Logan, the brain of the group, the powers worked perfectly for him)**_

**_Carlos: speed, invisibility, x ray vision, night vision, talk to animals, speed swim, breathe underwater, sonic scream, healing power (He's the bundle of energy so they worked perfectly for him)_**

* * *

><p><strong>And now for the winners of the contest<strong>

_For James: Emmyloser and her character: Alyssa Hannah Lomarni!_

_For Logan: Mocccasin and her character: Kaitlyn Marie Loren!_

_For Carlos: Daisy54154 and her character: Arriana Alexa Jones!_

**Congratulations to the winners and thank you all who entered.**

* * *

><p><strong>And now my character<strong>

_Name: Veronica Ariel Rayne Lewis_

_Nicknames: Ronnie, Ron, Ariel, Rayne, Ray, Nala, Kiara, Rickki (Three names I'll tell you in a moment)_

_Hair: Dark reddish brown that falls over her shoulders, can be straight, curled, or wavy_

_Eyes: deep blue eyes with a brown circle around the iris_

_Piercings: ears pierced twice, cartilage on left ear pierced_

_Tattoos: a multi-color hawk feather behind her left ear (in remembrance of her mom), the words "Keep Calm and Carry On" on the back of her neck, and the words "Dance Forever" surrounded by stars on her ankle_

_Anything else about appearance: She has a scar that starts from the end of her lips to her eye_

_Personality: Veronica is a really sweet girl. She can be shy at first and a little skittish because of her history, but overall she doesn't let her past affect her and she had fun when she can._

_Background: Veronica was born to Georgia and Henry Lewis. Things were going swell, but when Veronica was born, her mother got sick two days after the birth and died of a heart attack. Henry was devastated and thought it was Veronica's fault that she was dead. He wanted nothing to do with Veronica and made her do the chores, also mentally and physically abuse her. When Veronica was eleven, Henry was drunk and began to beat her. As he was beating her, Veronica had had enough. There was a bat near her room, so she grabbed it and knocked her father unconscious, before calling the police. Henry was taken to jail, and she went into a foster home, now living in LA_

_Power: None_

_Love life: She never really had luck with any of the guys_

_Fav book: HP series, the Outsiders_

_Fav Movie: HP series, the Outsiders, Dirty Dancing_

_Fav song(s): Perfect-Hedly, By Your Side-Tenth Avenue North, Tonight-FM static, Tonight I love you- The Latency. Far Away-Nickelback, Stuck, If I Ruled The World, Worldwide, and This Is Our Someday-Big Time Rush_

_Fav singer/Band(s): My Chemical Romance, Linkin Park, Nickelback, Lifehouse, Selena Gomez and the Scene, Demi Lovato, BTR_

_Fav Food: Spaghetti_

_Fav Animal: Wolf, Hawk, and Horse_

_Likes: singing, dancing, drawing, writing, acting, photography, being around her friends, being alone_

_Dislikes: Deathly afraid of Spiders, heights, wannabes, fakers_

_BTR Guy: Kendall_

_Why does he like her?: She's sweet and has a different personality than any other girl that's met him_

_Why do you like him?: He's a natural born leader, protective, but also a great friend and a sweet and caring guy_

_Will he make the first move?: yes_

_What kind of gift would he give you?: a necklace, stuffed animal, or a song that he wrote._

**_Alright. So I should be able to start this story later, or at least the prologue, thanks again. Hope you like it :D_**


End file.
